War and Death/Capítulo 5
center thumb|center|335px Calmness Archivo:WAD_-_Calmness_V.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora El viento de la tarde sopla frío en lo alto de la colina, arrastrando con él miles de recuerdos. May se agacha para dejar un ramillete de flores junto a la lápida de su difunta abuela, susurrando unas palabras. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Adiós abuelita, que descanses. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Bueno... y ahora qué. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Billy nos estará esperando, él todavía no sabe nada. Tenemos que ir. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Es cierto, vamos. Descendiendo la colina, tuercen hacia la entrada del bosque, en la que comienza un camino oculto. Les llevará el doble llegar a su destino que si fueran a través de la ciudad, pero los soldados no hacen excepciones. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Sabes, dirás que es cruel. Pero no sé por qué la muerte de la abuela no me para de recordar a que no pudo contarnos el final de la historia. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png A lo mejor es como si ese final significara algo más. Pero de todas formas, deja de pensar en eso. Estás obsesionada con esa historia, es simplemente un relato de amor. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Pero no saber cómo termina es inquietante para mí. Siguen caminando. Axel pasa todo el camino pensativo, su cara refleja rabia y preocupación, pero no dice nada. Hasta que llegan. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png –Entran– Hola. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Y esas caras? ¿Ha pasado algo? Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Verás, Billy… Se lo cuentan todo a su amigo que, debido a su sensibilidad, consigue a duras penas aguantar las lágrimas. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Yo… L-lo siento mucho. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Pero, si decís que entraron en vuestra casa sin motivo aparente, podrían entrar aquí en cualquier momento –dice con un gesto nervioso y preocupado, juntando sus manos sobre la tripa. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos túneles para escondernos. Aunque ella no haya podido escapar, es más probable que nosotros lo consiguiésemos. Heroes of our childhood Archivo:WAD_-_Heroes_of_our_childhood_V.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Pues yo he estado pensando algo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.pngArchivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png ¿En qué? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No quiero seguir así. Esto ya fue el límite para mí, ¿qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Nos arrebatarán esto, también? No aguanto más, de verdad –una lágrima resbala por su mejilla mientras patea una guijarro. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png No decías eso antes, cuando yo dije que... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No me refiero a enfrentarnos a ellos, sería un suicidio. Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png No te entiendo muy bien, Axel. Piensa que están en guerra en las murallas, ¿cómo quieres escapar? ¿Y adónde iríamos? Qué locura. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png En cuanto a dónde iríamos, creo que no es de difícil respuesta. Antirion. Sí, supondría muchos días de viaje, pero seríamos felices allí. May, ¿recuerdas? Podríamos poner un final a la historia. Axel sabía que estas palabras tocarían el corazón de May. Esto hace a la joven replantearse las locuras que su hermano estaba diciendo. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png A lo mejor… el destino lo ha querido así… Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Oh, vamos. Chicos, pensad en todo lo que supondría. Ya el hecho de cruzar toda la ciudad, es como meter un conejo en la jaula de los leones. Y, os recuerdo, la guerra allá. Por no hablar del largo viaje, posiblemente moriríamos en el intento. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Por favor, Billy. Pensaremos en todo, saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Los ojos de la Mienfoo brillan de ilusión. Su hermano sonríe al verla así, y Billy es incapaz de negarle nada en ese momento. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Bueno, podemos pensar en ello. Pero tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Por supuesto, hacemos esto para salvarnos, no para ir a lo loco contra la muerte. Lo prepararemos todo muy bien, hay tiempo. Encontraremos una red de túneles o vías ocultas, y por cierto, tengo algunas ideas sobre lo de escapar. Los tres se sientan en círculo en el suelo, Axel empieza a dar sus explicaciones. Toma un carbón de las brasas de la chimenea y traza un dibujo en la madera. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Esta es la forma de la región de Edherna. Nosotros estamos aquí, en la parte sur. El campo de guerra ocupa desde la parte norte hasta por aquí, al noroeste. Y este es el río –Añade trazando una línea que atraviesa el dibujo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Supongamos que conseguimos atravesar la ciudad hasta acabar aquí, el punto en el que el río abandona la región. –Traza una marca en la parte más hacia el oeste del boceto de Edherna– Después de atravesar la muralla, podemos emprender el viaje siguiendo el curso del río. Llegaríamos mucho antes, sin ser víctimas del sol abrasador y evitaríamos a los soldados. El Soul River también pasa por la parte del sur de Antirion, por lo que es la ruta perfecta. La más corta, y cómoda. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Me parece algo arriesgado ir por el río. ¿Qué hay de las noches? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Y si hay tormentas? Necesitaríamos una barca muy resistente, y vete a saber de dónde la sacamos. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Y por cierto, la muralla. Será un gran esfuerzo atravesarla. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Sí, sí, está claro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero qué os parece, ¿lo intentamos? Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.pngArchivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Lo haremos –asienten los dos asumiendo que las consecuencias de no escapar podrían llegar a ser mucho peores. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Conseguiremos escapar de aquí… Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png De una vez por todas. Pasaron tardes, más bien días, muchos días. Los tres amigos se levantaban a primera hora de la mañana para verse, y ya no tenían otro tema de conversación. Pasaron muchas noches en vela, el tema era demasiado importante como para dejar de pensar en él. Iban a cambiar sus vidas. No sabían lo que iba a ser de ellos de ahora en adelante. Billy le dijo a su hermana que podía ir a vivir con la familia de su novio. Está claro que no abandonaría Edherna, para ella el amor suponía una importancia muy superior que la libertad en esos momentos. El pequeño Helioptile le dijo que él viviría con May, Axel y su abuela. Está claro que, si le dijera que escaparía de la región, ella soltaría una carcajada y le despeinaría la cabeza, burlona. † Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Billy, ¿vienes ya? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png –Pescando en el río– Sí, ¡ya voy! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¿Quedan bayas Meloc? Me apetecen mucho… Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Pues sí, hay suerte. Todavía nos quedan –Rebuscando en una cesta. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png –Llega corriendo– ¡Mirad qué he pescado! Billy saca un Magikarp más grande de lo habitual, con brillantes escamas naranjas con miles de reflejos y largos bigotes, que todavía mueve su cola. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Wow, enhorabuena. Desde luego hoy no nos quedaremos con la tripa vacía. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png –Deborando bayas– Voy a preparar la barca. Si partimos por la noche, de madrugada llegaremos a la montaña. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png ¡Perfecto! Vamos a un rumbo genial. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png –Toma los prismáticos– Ya puedo ver Antirion. Parece tan tranquilo... Contempla la imagen de un reino en lo alto de las montañas, encajado en un valle. Se distingue el castillo, las torres de vigilancia, y sus pintorescas casitas al otro lado de la muralla. Desea estar allí, formar parte de esa gente que ignora ser tan afortunada. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Dejar Edherna fue la mejor decisión que hemos podido tomar… † Rainy night Archivo:WAD_-_Rainy_night_V.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Los ruidos de la calle despiertan a Billy. Está en su habitación, se siente raro… y cuando se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a la realidad, lo recorre una sensación de tristeza. Se levanta de su cama para mirar por la ventana, ¿qué será ese ruido a tan elevadas horas de la noche? Vaya, dos individuos agarran a un Pokémon. Grita, parece que sufre. Los dos primeros se lo llevan mientras se retuerce. En la puerta de la casa más cercana, reprimidos por un tercer guardia, una mujer con su hijo pequeño se abrazan, lloran desconsoladamente observando la terrible escena. El helioptile vuelve a acostarse y tapa su rostro completamente con la manta, deseando volver a soñar… Sigue leyendo Categoría:War and Death Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de WaD